


You are Mine. Always Mine.

by Everythinghappensforareason



Series: Slowly Crushing Hearts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character death (don't worry it's not Felix or Peter), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinghappensforareason/pseuds/Everythinghappensforareason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has been keeping his feelings to himself for centuries and Killian has finally convinced him that he has to tell Peter. He needs to tell his leader just how much he means to him. However, when the secret is finally out, the lost boy is surprised by Peter's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret is Out

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it :)

 

Felix's POV

 

_Why did Killian convince me to tell him?_ That was the simple thought that ran through the lost boy’s mind as he stood behind Peter, chest pressed against his back, watching the other boys leave with the pirate.

Felix was tall enough for his chin to rest gently and comfortably on top of Peter’s head. He moved his head down slowly, burying his nose into the brown locks of the boy’s head. Taking in a deep breath, Felix could smell fresh herbs and maybe a hint of mint and the salty ocean breeze. It was the kind of smell that one could get addicted too. It was a smell that Felix had already grown **strongly** addicted too.

At the sight of the last lost boy disappearing into the jungle wilderness of Neverland, Felix swiftly turned Pan around and made to grab the boy by the wrist. “Come. We are not talking here.”

With that being said Felix turned around, still having a strong firm grip on the other, and starting stalking towards the other side of the camp where the tree house was. It came as a little shock to the blonde that Peter just cooperated with him. Normally his leader never took orders from anyone. He was expecting a little bit of a struggle. Maybe even a snarky comment or retort, but his ears fell to silence, which utterly shocked the other. Felix was almost never wrong when it came down to how Peter would react. However, the boy did tend to make it his life goal to always get a surprised reaction from another. Maybe the silence was on purpose. Maybe it was to throw Felix off of his game. Or maybe Peter was just too shocked by his second in commands orders and actions, to say anything. Maybe Felix had actually left him speechless. Whatever the case was, Felix would never find out.

Reaching the tree that had the small little hut; Felix dropped Peter’s hand expecting him to follow him up the old, rotting rope ladder. Half way up, he glanced down to see that Pan was right behind him with an annoyed expression on his face. Most likely because Felix had stopped mid way. Felix just could not contain the small smirk that appeared on his scarred face as he continued on with the climb.

Once at the top, Felix could not stop from memories instantly crashing into his line of view. He hadn’t been in the tree house in centuries, not since the incident with Rufio. After the lost boy was killed by Killian (and he also had a sneaking suspicion that Peter had something to do with the death as well), Pan never came up here. His leader, his king, had built a small little alcove close to his and strung up a hammock. Ever since then, Peter slept there with him and the other lost boys. No one found it prudent to come up here. It was as though the old tree house was forbidden to even go near. So the question comes down to….why did Felix bring Peter up here?

The blonde turned around to see that Peter had a blank expression, which most likely means that he was utterly confused. Felix had noticed throughout the years of getting to know the other, that Peter did not like being left out of the loop. He always…. **always** knew what the agenda was, but this time he didn’t and Pan did not want him to know that. But Felix knew and decided not to comment on it. Instead he grabbed the other and pulled him towards the large bed that was pressed up against the right hand wall. 

 Once there, Felix used his height and strength to push the other into a sitting position down on the bed. He was about to sit next to the boy, but thought better of it. If he sat down, on a bed, with Peter…..his mind and body would go elsewhere and that is not what Felix wanted out of this conversation. Both of them needed to talk. They needed to understand one another. Feeding into his attraction and admiration towards Peter, would not help his situation at all.

So, Instead Felix grabbed a wooden chair and placed it right in front of the other. He may have put it too close, seeing that once he sat down in the uncomfortable chair that his knees were gently brushing Peter’s, but decided against moving his seat back.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, resting his elbows on his knees while folding his hands together and gently bringing his chin forward to rest against those calloused hands. “Peter. We really need to talk.” Right then it was as though those six words finally brought everything together. Both he and Peter finally let out a breath that none of them knew that they were holding in. The room seemed to grow brighter as a fire “magically” appeared in the fire place. Felix could suddenly feel Neverland coming back to life, but that wasn’t the only thing that he could feel. He could feel the annoyance and irritation just rolling off of Pan’s body.

“You have already said this.” Peter practically hissed out through clenched teeth. The boy was seething. His face turned into a look of pure anger and something else that Felix couldn’t quite put a finger on. The boy’s hands were placed at his sides, curling and uncurling into fists of rage.

Felix opened his mouth. He was about to just load it all onto Peter, but his leader had other ideas. Immediately the boy shot up from his spot on the bed, nearly knocking Felix over in his seat. _Shit._

Pan started pacing back and forth. If Felix stayed very calm and held in his breath, he could hear the other mumbling under his breath.

This went on for a few minutes. Peter mumbling and pacing back and forth, while his lost boy sat in his seat not knowing what to do. He knew that he should not speak up. It would have been unwise to do so, at least when Peter got like this. Felix would much rather not have yet another scar on his face.

When it seemed as though the other had calmed down a bit, he came back to his spot on the bed and plopped down. Peter sighed a little bit as his fingers came to his head, slightly massaging his temples. “Felix, why in the hell were you not here last night? I came back this morning to total panic within the camp. The boys were in a fucking frenzy. You better have a good excuse for not doing your job.”

He felt like he had been slapped. This statement made Felix move back a bit from the other as realization came flooding in. Peter had stated that he was not in camp last night. Had he spent the night with Wendy? At Hangman’s Tree? At their place? Felix felt rage start to build up deep inside of him. A certain kind of rage that had been dormant since that cold rainy night that he had confronted Pan and Rufio about their selfishness.

When Felix spoke, his head was bent downwards not even daring to look into the bright green eyes of the other. “You are upset with me?” It came out as a whisper filled with dark hatred and a promise that he would not keep quite if Peter said one wrong thing. Felix had been silent for long enough. If Peter pushed him in the right direction, then he would explode. Just like that night all those years ago.

He may not have been looking at the other, but he could still feel the anger and irritation that was boiling within his _leader._ A loud dramatic sigh came out of that lying demonic mouth. “Honestly, Felix do you even have to ask that question?” He could practically feel the other’s eyebrows rising up in mockery as the other let out a small shaking, lunatic laugh. This made, Felix pick up his head and look at the other. Their eyes locked onto each other.

“God you are so thick.” Peter stated, still laughing and holding his stomach a bit. “You” he held up a finger and poked at him. “You have one simple job and that is to take care of these little brats and you couldn’t even do that! No, you just thought that was more important to spend your night fucking a pirate.”

That was it. That was Felix’s last straw. Peter had finally broken the other. Before, Pan even knew what was happening. His tall lanky boy had shot up from his seat and tackled the other to the bed. Felix had his leader pinned under him as his right hand came snaking up to Peter’s neck. He could feel his fingers wrapping around his thin neck and slowly adding pressure, choking him a bit. “Felix…what in the hell—“He was cut off by the other tightening their grip.

 “You think I’m thick! You are the one that’s thick Peter…I’m tired of being silent, I’m tired of you looking down on me and I am fucking tired of you accusing me of things.”

Felix stopped himself before continuing. There was no going back. Not after this. He knew that Peter had to know, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t scared out of his mind about what could possibly come from this long needed conversation.

The boy took in another deep breath before looking down at his leaders green eyes. Peter’s eyes were boring into his own grey ones with a look of confusion and betrayal. Felix just scoffed. If anyone should feel as though they were betrayed, it should be him, not Pan.

“You accuse me of not doing my job? I have been taking care of those boys for centuries, even when it wasn’t my responsibility when it was Rufio’s, I still took care of them, so sorry that I wanted just one night to myself.” He hadn’t realized that with each word spoken, his grip on Peter’s neck got tighter and tighter. His nails digging into the other’s neck. They broke through the skin and tiny drops of blood seeped through the punctures. The boy underneath him was now squirming and desperately trying to release himself from the other’s grasp.

“Killian and I are friends. He would never touch me in any way that would seem sexual and I would not dare to do that to him either. Killian is nothing more than a friend.” Felix then loosened him grip a tab bit, seeing that Peter was struggling to get something out and off of his chest. “Then tell me _Felix._ ” The boy leader snapped out. “Why did you never show up yesterday at Hangman’s Tree, when you had been the one who wanted to talk about something you stated was _so_ important.”

Felix could hear the mocking tone of Peter’s ring through his ears. His heart was racing ten times faster as his rage boiled to a point that it had never reached before. “I did show up Peter, but you were too preoccupied to see me because your tongue was practically fucking _Wendy Darling’s_ mouth!” He shouted and spat at Peter. Felix the quietest person on the entire island actually shouted. Felix could see that Pan was beyond shocked at that, but seeing the shock register on the other’s face was not what made Felix pull away from his leader and sit back down in the wooden chair. No that’s not why he pulled away. After seeing the shocked expression, the blonde boy saw something else in Peter. He saw how all the color drained from his rosy red cheeks. He saw how the boy’s bright green eyes suddenly turned glassy. There was something in the boy’s face that looked as though Peter’s world just took a turn for the worse and that thought….that notion not only confused Felix, but scared him a little bit too.

As he sat back in his seat, Peter rose back up and just starred at Felix. For once the other did not want to say anything. For once Peter actually sat and waited patiently for Felix to continue what he was about to say, because Peter knew that there had to be more to this. And Peter was right.

Felix just sat there slumped in his seat as he looked into those glassy green eyes. “Peter” his voice came out calm, controlled, and in a raspy whisper. “Have you not realized yet why I follow you and listen to your every whim as though I was some lost puppy? Peter I….I have feelings for you that run a little bit deeper than just feelings for a friend, I—“ Whatever he was going to say next was cut off because his words and breath were immediately taken from him as a body was practically thrown against him.

It took Felix a second to comprehend exactly what was going on. Peter was no longer sitting on the bed with a look of shock, his leader, the love of his life, the boy that he would die for was now straddling his waist with his warm wet lips pressed against his cold, cracked ones.

His mouth fell opened as a gasped left his lips. Peter had taken his hot, wet tongue and slid it across his lips, causing for his mouth to fall open and giving Peter the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside. His long arms instantly wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist, and dragged him closer to his chest.

Felix couldn’t help but let out a long, drawn out moan as Peter’s tongue licked up the walls inside of his mouth. It was quite obvious that Peter had had practice within this area, where as Felix had none. How could he possibly give his leader the same sort of pleasure if he had absolutely no idea what he was doing?

A shaking, clammy hand came up to wrap itself in the soft luscious brown locks that were connected to Peter’s head. Felix’s hand clamped down and tugged rather harshly, pulling Peter away from his mouth. “Stop. We. This. Is. Too. Fast.” He breathed out between ragged breaths from lack of oxygen.

He noticed that a soft, playful smile broke across the other’s face as he traced invisible patterns on Felix’s lips. The touch sent a series of pleasurable shivers down his spine.

“I have wait centuries for this to happen and you think it’s a wise idea to stop?” Peter stated ghosting his lips over Felix’s own red and now swollen ones.  “No, I don’t think so Felix. We waited too long to stop now.” With this being said the other smiled mischievously as he brought his hips up and gently grinded down on Felix’s groin.

“Fuck” Felix breathed out, his head dropping back a bit, his mouth opened wide.

“Hmm maybe we could do that later.” He heard Peter sigh out before his lips attached themselves onto the second in commands exposed, long neck.

That wicked sarcastic mouth of Peter’s began to pay attention to a certain opened spot on his neck. He sucked and licked, leaving a trail of hot, messy saliva in its wake. Felix was about to comment on something, but instead gasped as he felt sharp teeth bite into his white smooth skin.

“Shit Peter!” He cried out as his back arched a bit, trying to desperately get closer to the other.

Pan hummed in pleasing acknowledgment, rocking his hips forward to meet the others. At this Felix grabbed onto his hair once again, pulling him away from his neck, but not because he wanted to stop. No he wanted more. He brought Peter’s lips to his once again, kissing him viciously with a hungry dark passion.

Peter’s reaction was almost immediate as his hands came up to dig his nails into the blonde’s sturdy, muscular shoulders. Felix and Peter fought over who would take dominance in the kiss, but of course Felix let Pan have it. He would always allow the other to take control.

His cock started to harden as a groan escaped from the immortal boy’s mouth as he sucked on his tongue. God, his tongue was like a demon. Well, Peter himself was a demon after all. His tongue flicked against his own tongue, the walls of his mouth, and every single nerve. Their kissing started to take a sloppy turn as their saliva began to mix with each other.

Felix could feel the wetness that began to seep through his pants. His cock was leaking with pre cum as Peter continued his hip motions and tongue torturing. Felix wanted…needed more contact. His hands slid under Peter’s shirt as the two of them continued their heated tongue fucking. His rough calloused hands came into contact with hard planes of muscles and smooth skin that he just wanted to ruin with bruises and scratches that would remind the other what they had done today.

Peter moaned at the sudden contact of skin on skin. His moan was erotic and lusty. It was something that Felix wanted to hear again he thought as he mindlessly brought his hands up to Pan’s shoulders. Slowly and carefully he dug his sharp nails into Peter’s skin and began to drag them down his back, blood seeping from the wounds and staining the others shirt.

The boy hissed and moaned, pulling his mouth away from Felix’s. His head dropped back, mouth turning into the perfect shape of a circle, back arching like a feline. “More…I need more.” The immortal boy panted out.

That was all the motivation Felix needed. His arms came back down and wrapped around Peter’s waist holding him in place. He then stood up and walked a few short paces, with Peter’s legs wrapped around him, shortly crashing into the large bed, both of them falling down on top of it.

Felix and Peter were now in the same position that they had been in maybe ten minutes before. Peter sprawled out underneath Felix, but this time there was no choking, no harsh words.

The blonde took this moment to look down his leader’s body. It was the first time that he noticed that Peter was as hard as he was, maybe even more. His own cock throbbed just thinking how much the other wanted him at this moment.

“Like what you see blondie?”

His eyes went straight back to the lust filled green ones below him. Peter was smirking at him. The boy obviously was proud that he too could make Felix as hot and bothered as his lost boy could make him. With a small smirk of his own Felix’s hand moved down and gently rubbed his thumb over the cloth covered crotch of Peter Pan.

“FUCK” and just like that Peter’s smirk was whipped clean off his face and a look of pure bliss was in its place. “Maybe we could do that later” Felix threw the others words right back at him as his hand cupped the large bulge in Pan’s pants. He made quick work of slowly stroking the clothed cock.

Peter whined and thrashed a bit at the contact, but sighed in annoyance. The boy brought his hand up and waved it in the air. Before, Felix could questioned what the other was doing, suddenly both of their clothing was gone. Felix was no longer stroking a covered crotch; instead he was stroking Peter’s actual cock. _That little shit._


	2. Him, Me, the King

Peter’s POV

He was biting his lip. Maybe a tad bit too hard, but bloody hell he didn’t care. Those normally dark and gloomy grey eyes shone brightly with excitement and pools of lust. Lust for **_him_**. His **_King_**. His **_everything_**. **_Me_**.

Peter’s worried lips twisted into a dark and sinister smile, the second that he wished his and Felix’s clothes away. The rough, large, calloused hands that were Felix’s were now touching his cock. A very naked and excited cock.

Felix gave him a look of annoyance, but he saw that small smile of his hiding behind the blonde’s locks of sweaty, tangled hair. “Oh don’t look at me like that Felix. We both know that you want this.” His voice was dark, meaningful, and authoritative. Felix would give him want he wanted. He was constantly aiming to please.

His lost boy, his Felix, looked back at him. The lust in his eyes still shone, but it dimmed. “I won’t give in any further Peter, not until I know I won’t get hurt. That this actually means something to you too. I will **not** be some toy like _Rufio_ was to you.” Felix had spat out the long dead lost boy’s name. The boy who was the start of all the doubt that Felix ever had for Peter.

Instantly, guilt clouded Peter’s mind as the images of a broken Felix, recovering from a brutal attack from Rufio. It was his own fault. Always will be. Peter would never again let Felix feel that kind of physical and emotional pain. Never again.

_Oh but you will Peter. You have ruined everything that had ever truly meant something to you. You will hurt Felix one day. You know that you will._

Quickly and with as much force as possible, he shook the thoughts away. Not now. He could not deal with the doubts (truths) now. Now was for Felix. Only Felix.

His hand reached up to caress his second in commands face; an index finger carefully tracing the long scar that will forever be embedded on that beautiful face. “He meant nothing.” Peter spat out, completely different from the gentle stroking of Felix’s face. “You have always meant something to me Felix. That swine was nothing and you know that.”

Before Felix could decide that what they were about to do was a bad idea, Peter grabbed a fist full of the other’s hair and pulled him in closer. Their lips instantly smashed together. Felix tasted like a forbidden fruit. Peter wasn’t supposed to fall for him. He wasn’t supposed to have him. But he did. He indulged in this sinful act, like the devilish greedy demon that he was.

His fingers twisted harder and tighter in the dirty, blonde locks. Nails were digging into Felix’s scalp, scratching at him, trying desperately to get closer to his lover. Peter pulled and tugged hard enough so that their naked, sweaty, and glistening bodies were flushed up against one another.

The two of them moved and grinded their hips together, both trying to dominate the other. Tingling vibrations and shivers ran up and down Peter’s body like a hypnotizing dance. Never had he been pleasured like this before. Never had he felt this close to another.

Felix pulled away from the kiss only to peck feather like kisses and licks down Peter’s neck. Felix’s teeth would come out and bite random spots, causing Peter’s arousal to peak to an all time high. “Fuck,” he moaned, canting his hips upward, gaining some much needed friction between the two. “Come on Felix,” he whined. “Stop being a tease.” As much as Peter wanted to come off threatening, he just couldn’t. Not with Felix.

The blonde, of course said nothing. _He always had a way with words,_ Peter mindlessly thought as Felix looked at him through half lidded eyes and a mischievous smile. He dipped his head down once more, but to attack one of Peter’s nipples.

With a thud, Peter’s head slammed back against the bed, as the pleasure increased with each lick to the sensitive body area. Felix lapped at his nipples and tormented them by licking, kissing, sucking, and biting them. Each one turning as red as Killian Jones’s vest. Each one becoming as hard as a rock. Begging to be played with more.

After being satisfied with the amount of attention towards Peter’s chest, Felix moved down farther. His tongue traced a line down his torso, stormy grey eyes never leaving ocean green eyes as he reached his destination. “Felix, you don’t have t—“He was cut off with the sudden sensation of warmth covering the tip of his leaking cock. “Yes,” he moaned, his fingers once again becoming entangled in Felix’s hair.

There was a voice in the back of his head, nagging at him. It was reminding Peter, not to be too rough, to be gentle and sweeter due to what had happened to Felix all those years ago. However, Peter’s clouded brain was too focused on the intense pleasure. His fingers gripped tighter, holding Felix’s head in place as his body jerked upwards; his cock slamming into the other’s throat.

He could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of Felix’s throat, sending more sparks throughout his body. He picked up the sound of choking coming from Felix, but he didn’t pay any attention. Peter let his sex ridden body take over. His hips snapping forward in harsh thrusting movements.

Felix’s claw like nails dug deep into his side, drawing speckles of blood. “Felix, what the—“ He was caught off once more as the blonde removed his mouth and shot him a harsh look.

“Do that again and I’m leaving right now.” That voice was deep and threatening. Peter knew when to back off, especially with Felix….his Felix. He mumbled a quick apology before the other boy dipped his head back down to finish what he had started.

Peter had to bite his lip. The pain made him remind himself that his arms had to stay at his side. He couldn’t have Felix leaving him. Not after wanting this for centuries. His eyes fell shut—prey to Felix’s wicked tongue. That long tongue slithered up and his hard shaft, twirling around his tip, to collect the drops of pre cum that began to pool out. Shit. Felix was not experienced, so how in the hell was he making him feel this good? This perfect?

“Sto—stop, Felix stop.” The blonde looked up at him with confused and hurt eyes. He was probably thinking that he was doing something wrong. That damn idiotic boy.

A shaking hand came down to gently touch his lover’s face. “I don’t want to come this way and if you continue what you’re doing….” He trailed off not really wanting to finish. It was somewhat embarrassing for him.

Felix however, moved up his body with newfound confidence. He straddled Peter’s lap and absently started to play with Peter’s brown locks. “Oh really? What if I wanted to finish you off?” That damn smile turned larger than a child’s smile when getting a present from a parent. Expect Felix’s smile was more of a twisted dark smirk, wanting to desperately torture his victim, Peter.

All Peter could do was smirk back as his hands flew up to pull the other down, flush against him. “Mmmm maybe another time.” Peter stated before bringing the blonde’s lips to his own. It was heated and passionate, much more than the kisses before. It held promises and a future of more occurrences like this one. He felt a flick of a tongue, wanting access into his mouth, and of course Peter complied. The devilish blonde worked his magic with that sinful, skillful tongue as it pulled and sucked on Peter’s own.

As the two fought for dominance over each other’s mouth, Peter’s hand snaked down, just stopping on Felix’s hole. An index finger poked out and started to rub little circles against the ring, causing Felix to pull away and gasp. “What—What’s that? What are you doing?” Peter’s smirk grew. “Why I’m preparing you of course. I may be a tad bit inpatient though so I hope you don’t mind a bit of magic.” The confused look was once back on his lover’s face, however it was wiped clear off once he began to feel the magic take over. Felix’s head fell backwards. His mouth forming a perfect circle as a loud moan escaped from it.

The magic that Peter used was old, dark magic. He hadn’t used the spell in centuries, but was glad that he was able to remember how to use it correctly. The spell stretched your partner in a matter of seconds and would also make their hole as slick as sweat dripping off of one’s own body.

“I never knew. I never knew it would feel this **_good_**.” Felix purred into Peter’s ear as the look of bliss continued to be embedded into his face. A sickening thought came into Peter’s mind as those words left his mouth. _He_ hadn’t even bloody prepared him! A rage of anger swept over his entire body. For a split second, Peter had thought of trying to raise that god forsaken swine from the dead just to kill him again, but the anger soon left as a sudden feeling of warmth took control of his entire body.

Peter’s mouth dropped at the view in front of him. Felix lifting himself onto Peter’s hard, leaking cock, and sitting down on the monster. “Fuck Felix.” He moaned at the beautiful warmth that was quickly spreading throughout his body. “Fuck move….move!”

Just like the good, loyal, and ever so obedient lost boy that Felix was, he did exactly as Peter had told him. Slowly, painful, he moved his body up, almost far enough for Peter’s cock to slip out. Then, with a mischievous smile, Felix slammed back down, causing a screaming moan to come out from the two of them. He continued this same pace a few more times, before Peter had had enough. Like the speed of lightening itself, Peter switched their positions so that Felix was now beneath Peter.

”You’re getting quite predictable Peter.”

“I don’t fucking care,” he growled, before attacking the blonde’s long neck. His mouth latched itself on a pleasing visible spot and sucked as his lower half continued to fuck Felix into the next day. His movements were becoming erratic. Peter was getting closer to the edge, much sooner than he would have liked, but it had been so long since he had had any time of sexual activity.

Felix was right there with him, moaning into his ear that he was so close. “Please Peter,” that plead, soft and so vulnerable nearly sent him over the edge. With quick work, Peter grabbed onto Felix’s large shaft and began to stroke him in time with the pounding of his cock. Seconds later, two shouts could have been heard all across Neverland as they came together.

 

* * *

 

Peter lay in bed with Felix curled up into his side. For as tall as the boy was, he sure knew how to make himself small. It was as if he was a giant dog trying desperately to prove to his master that he could be a lap dog as well.

A sense of calm and peacefulness came over the tree house. It was strange and somewhat alarming for Peter. He had never, not once in his long existence, ever felt this sense of joy and relaxation in his life. It was a nice feeling. One that he wished to have again.

He was shortly pulled from his thoughts when he heard a low growl like sound coming from the depths of Felix’s throat. His second in command had his head picked up off of Peter’s chest and was starring in the direction of the entrance to the house. “Are you alright Felix?”

The blonde quickly looked back and gave a sheepish smile. It seemed innocent and sweet, but Peter knew him better. It was a mask. Under that mask was pure hatred for something or someone and for some reason he was feeling this emotion now. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. Just go to sleep.”

Peter desperately wanted to protest, but Felix started to sing a soft lullaby. Huh. He never knew that the other could sing. His voice was sexy, erotic, and charming all in one go. What made it even alluring was that he was singing in a language that Peter couldn’t understand, nor did he want to. Against his own wishes, Peter’s eyes began to fall shut, as Felix’s song came to a conclusion. He was fast asleep. But even in sleep, Peter could feel Felix’s presence get up, put on his clothes, and head out of the tree house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I really truly am. This will not happen again. I just got so caught up with everything that I just didn't have the time to write anything. 
> 
> I hope that you all liked this. I know that many of you wanted Felix to dominate, but I just had other plans for this chapter. However, I will tell you that later on in the series you will be getting a very dominating, overly protective, and maybe a tad bit possessive Felix, so I hope that that will please you all. 
> 
> Oh and for any new comers, if for some reason you didn't understand certain parts, that may be because you haven't read the other fics in this series. If you wish to understand the whole Rufio situation then I would suggest reading my other work in this series, Suffering Comes From Failure. Also, the next chapter will have to deal with something that happened in part one and two of this fic series, so again, if you wish to understand the plot a little bit better, then I would suggest reading those fics. You don't have to if you don't want to.


	3. An End To A Beginning

Felix’s POV

Felix could still feel the thumping of Peter’s heart against his chest as he slowly climbed down the vine covered ladder of the tree house. The feeling of the soft thuds against the tone chest was something that Felix could have never imagined before. In those minuscule moments he felt connected to Pan in a way that he had never been before, even after making love. It was as though the two of them had become one--whole.

 

He would do anything to be back up in the tree house, wrapping his long arms around the threshold that was Peter Pan. Unfortunately, he had to take care of a infestation first.

 

The sound of boots crunching on leaves caught the attention of his keen ears. With fast reflexes, Felix quickly pivoting on his heels to face who he thought would be a small, brown, bushy haired girl. However, he came face to face with Hook. It took all of his will power to not roll his eyes towards his pirate friend. “What are you doing here?” He hissed, clearly annoyed that the Captain had not only interrupted his train of thought, but his plotted destination of destruction. “You,” pointing his club towards the pirate, “are supposed to be keeping the boys busy.”

 

The man gave him a roll of the eyes. It appeared evident that Hook would not be holding back his annoyance as much to Felix's dismay. Felix gave Hook a once over and quickly came to a conclusion as to why the Captain was looking oh so disheveled. The adult's clothing was in shambles, not to mention his physique. The Captain's normally perfectly combed pristine hair was sticking to his forehead with giant droplets of sweat spilling to the ground. Hook's face was as red as Felix's pants and oh my his clothing. Captain Hook's normally impeccable leather ensemble, was drenched with mud. _Hmmm brown looked **quite** good on him._

“Those blasted boys,” Hook heaved before exploding into a hysterical coughing fit. Felix calmly stood in front of his friend with a mocking smile as he waited for the fit to end. Luckily for Felix it did not last long. “Those bloody damn boys are more trouble than I had expected. They don’t listen to a god damn thing! How in the bloody hell does Pan contain them?”

 

Felix couldn’t help but give his friend a smirk at the statement. Yes that was all very true, the boys were a handful. However, it was normally _he_ that kept the boys in ship shape, not Pan. Peter hated children with a bleeding passion. If Felix wasn’t here, Peter would have probably killed off every single boy due to his tolerance and patience levels. Why, just this past week, if it even was a week, Felix had stopped Peter from poisoning two of the boys. Apparently, Pan complained that he was getting bored of these two boys constant jokes and thought it prudent to get rid of them. Of course, Felix has intervene. As much as the boys could be a constant thorn in his side, they were his brothers.

“Yes, they can be a bit of a handful.” He paused for a second, a thought coming into his head. “Where are the boys?”

The Captain gave a quick shrug of his shoulders, showing that he either did not give a damn or that he had no clue. _I give you one job Killian_. Felix gave his friend a pointed, disappointed stare, but the Captain didn’t even seem to notice as the man took in Felix’s features. A look of confusion was quickly wiped from the grown man’s face as a knowing smirk took its place. “You and Pan made up, didn’t you lad?”

 

Felix's eyes narrowed a bit, while a frown took his place. However, he was unable to keep up the act as a small genuine smile took over his features. _Yes, yes we did make up._

 

“Well, Felix, I am of course happy that you are happy. But take heed. Lad, I do not want to see you get hurt again. Make sure that Pan is not just using you for his own amusement and enjoyment, before you go and see this as a profession of love.” The Captain stated this as the two of them started to walk side by side across the barren camp.

Anger and frustration was starting to bubble inside of Felix’s stomach. How dare Killian accuse him of not taking precaution of the situation? Granted, he has wanted this from day one, but Felix knows that Pan felt the same way. Peter had said that he wouldn’t be like Rufio. Felix was not Peter Pan’s play thing. But, there was a small voice in his head that was doubting the situation. _Is he just a plaything?_

 

Felix shook his mangled hair out of the way, along with his treason like thoughts.“Watch your tongue pirate,” he bit out before stopping in his tracks just outside of the edge of camp. Felix didn't want Hook to know that he had his doubts as well. “Easy, lad, I’m just here to make sure that everything is alright. However, do not say that I did not warn you, if something grave happens.” The Captain took a step away, with his hand and hook in the air. He was surrendering himself, backing off of Felix. Which made the tension immediately leave the second in commands body.

 

Felix nodded towards his friend in gratitude before scanning the perimeter of the camp. “I saw **_her_** walk inside of the tree house. That is why I left early.” He looked up into the blue crystallized eyes that were trying to read him as though he was a book. But, the pirate knew better than to read Felix. He was not someone that could easily be read.

“Aye, so you saw the lass, and what do you want me to do with this sort of information?”

A slow, wicked, sinister smile curved upward on Felix’s face as the shadows of the roaring fire danced around them. “I do not want her here to mess with my life, my brothers, and my king anymore.”

Felix let his back rest against one of the gnarly looking Neverland tree trunks. He let his club rest at his feet as his arms came to cross over his chest. His smile was still in place and continued to grow larger as he watched the realization of what he had just said sink into Killian’s thick skull. The Captain’s expression had been one of confusion. However, as the words hung in the air, Killian’s face quickly contorted into one of disbelief.

 

“You want the girl dead! Are you bloody crazy? That girl is here for a reason. Do you really think that it would be wise if you killed one of Pan’s pets?” Yes, the Captain had a point there. One of which Felix had been thinking about in the back of his mind. Peter would not be happy if he brutally murdered someone that he deemed important or worthy to stay here in Neverland. She probably had a purpose, a reason why Peter wanted her here, but that purpose no longer mattered to Felix. She had already caused him too many problems over the years and he didn’t want her interfering anymore. Wendy Darling will be no more if he had anything to do about it.

 

His head tilted sideways, giving his friend an amused expression. Killian forgets how much time he has spent with Pan over the years. He may act dumb, but Felix has always been the silent but taking in everything at the same time. Felix knew just how to manipulate someone to do his wishes because he had seen Peter do it far too often.

 

“Oh come on Captain. Tell me. When have you ever cared about what Peter wants? You will not be the one doing the killing. No, I would much rather take that special task into my own hands.” His head hung low enough for the man to only see his eyes, for his dark green hood was covering the rest of him. If anyone was looking at Felix, they would shake in their boots. When Felix got like this, dark and determining, he could easily be as deadly as Peter Pan.

 

Or at least almost as deadly as Pan. He took slow, calculating steps towards the man. “I haven’t asked you for any help with anything…..ever. Just bring the girl to me and I will take care of the rest.” Felix saw that Killian’s resolve was melting away with every glance in his direction. He had the man right where he wanted him.

 

"Felix, mate, you are not usually like this. A--A calculating killer. Are you sure that you want to take this path? A path that may lead you to your heart turning as black as the lagoon's waters?"

Felix did not move, he didn't say a single word. He gave the pirate one look that said it all. Felix wanted revenge, a concept that Hook was very familiar with. One in which is the reason for why the man was here in Neverland. He understood Felix's motive and he would give in.

 

“Fine. I'll track the girl down. Where do you want me to take her once I have her?”

 

“The beach.” Felix stated as though it was the obvious answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Felix’s smirk curled into a twisted grin as he watched his pirate friend man handle the girl that had been a thorn in his side since day one. Wendy Darling. The mouse haired brat was attempting with all her strength to break free from the pirate’s grip. But, alas there was no chance for her to escape. Not now when she was cornered between two of the deadliest men in the realms.

As the pirate approached with the vermin in hand, Killian gave him a warning look, but Felix chose to ignore it. Instead, he grabbed the front of the girl’s white cotton nightgown and pulled her close to him.“Wendy. Pleasure to see you,” he forced out through clenched teeth.

 

“Oh believe me boy; I do not share the same feeling of pleasantries.”

 

He mentally had to stop himself from rolling his eyes out of annoyance. Her prim and proper language always had bothered him since the beginning. “Listen, cut the act. We both know what you truly are. A demented and twisted little girl who has dug a hole far too deep and cannot possibly get out of it.” Felix snarled and spat in her face before roughly pushing her down onto the sandy shore, as though she was a child's toy that no longer had the attention of it's owner.

 

“I have grown tired of watching you slowly take everything away from me. I will not sit by and watch anymore. I will take matters into my own hands.” As this was said the entire island seemed to grow darker as his anger and frustration began to build up. The waves were crashing violently against the shoreline. Birds were flying around in chaotic formations while the trees swayed back and forth just waiting to snap in half. Thunder clouds were rolling into view, lightening crashing in the distance. It was as though for this moment in time, Neverland was on Felix’s side. It was giving him permission to let the inner beast in him come out and rip apart Wendy, limb from limb. No matter how bloody his hands may be in the end.

 

Hook stood promptly by Felix's side as the good loyal dog that he was, just waiting--no daring for the girl to start and run. However, Wendy sat there in silence, a look of pure hatred morphing her features. She no longer looked like the innocent girl that everyone on this island assumed that she was. Wendy looked deadly. She looked as though she was the one who was stalking her prey, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce and sink her teeth in them.

 

"Oh Felix. Naive little Felix. Do you not see that I have already won. I have won Peter's heart. He is mine and mine alone. Whatever the two of you shared in the tree house is not important. You, my simple minded friend are no more than a side fling. You see, I am to be his queen."

 

She smiled at the two of them, clearly thinking that she actually had won. "Why you little..." Felix raised his hand, to smack the brat across the face, but Killian grabbed his hand before he could make his move. The pirate moved in close enough so only Felix could hear his low whisper. His warm breath was blowing softly in his ear, somehow calming him down. "Stop and be rational. Don't let the girl see how much she can rial you up."

 

Felix nodded,while letting the sound of the crashing waves take over his mind. He was in control of this situation, not her. He was in control.

 

"Tell me Wendy. Just how do you think that you have won Pan over?" Felix thought that if he kept her mind occupied on the topic at hand, then he could go in for the fatal kill.

 

His question seemed to make the girl smile. "Oh it was so very easy Felix. I just had to play along with your silly little pathetic games. Have you not noticed over the years that the other lost boys have slowly been coming to me when they are sick, injure, wanting a bedtime story? I was slowly replacing you as the years went on. Oh it's been quite fun to see you so agitated and frustration over the situation." Her answer to his question had come as a shock.  Felix had always assumed that Wendy wanted Peter. That in itself was self evident. However, the fact that her plan was to replace him all this time--that fact did a number on him.

 

Felix's anger and rage was bubbling over and this time, Hook could not stop him from attacking the girl. He lifted his club high in the air, before coming down in a hard swing to hit her across the face, hopefully if he was lucky, her jawbone would break. However, the club never came in contact with Wendy's face. An invisible force seemed to stop his club mid way through.

 

_No, Pan._

 

Peter was standing before all three of them. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up all over the place and oh god he had no shirt on. It would probably be a safe assumption that Peter had literally rolled out of bed before coming here. _Thank god he remembered to put pants on._

 

"What's this I hear about a girl thinking that she could outwit me, Peter Pan?"

 

Hook turned his head so he and Felix were looking directly at one another. The Captain's face mirrored that one that was sketched onto Felix's face. A look of pure, blissful, happiness.

 

"Oh Peter, no I would never do that I only--" Wendy was stopped with one flick of Pan's hand. Clearly, he didn't want to here her whining irritating voice any longer.

 

"Ah Wendy, and here I thought that you," he pointed his finger at her as he walked closer to Hook and Felix's side, "were different from all the other girls. Looks like I was right. There's no use for your kind on my island after all."

 

He turned towards his gleeful looking second in command and started to laugh. "Well, have at her Felix, go and _play_."

 

Peter waved his hand again allowing for Wendy to speak. She was shrieking like a mad woman, begging and pleading for Felix to let her live, but he wouldn't have any of it. With a maniac expression of his own, Felix pounced on the girl, grabbing his dagger in his side holster and slowly began to torture his blood curtailing subject.

 

Hook's POV

 

Killian watched for a minute or so as Felix had his way with the girl. She was still screaming a consistent amount of sentences such as:

 

"I'm so sorry Felix please don't hurt me."

 

"I never meant any of it."

 

"It was just a game. You like games."

 

However, her sobbing was not affecting Hook's sandy blonde friend. Felix continued his joyous torture as he stabbed the girl in the sides and slowly dug the dagger in her arm, craving pictures in her once perfect smooth skin.

"Felix is the epitome of an exceptional and loyal lost boy. If only my other boy's were this _devoted._ " Pan's voice echoed by his right ear. The pirate slowly turned so that his only view was Peter Pan. He no longer could see Felix, but Wendy's sobs continued to fill the Neverland air.

 

"Of course he's devoted." He snapped at the demon. How could he not? Felix wasn't like the other boy's and Pan bloody well knew it. "He bloody loves you Pan, more than any of the other boy's and you know this."

 

The boy said nothing. He nodded as he watched over Killian's shoulder as Felix tortured the Darling girl. "I have no more use of you here Killian." Peter stated, not making eye contact with him. "You are free to leave the island, the item that you need to have your revenge on the Dark One is awaiting for you on your desk back on your ship."

Killian was surprised. Surprised and shocked that Pan was finally letting him leave this dreaded island. However, he could not help but look over his shoulder longingly at his friend. Felix means a great deal to him. Leaving Neverland would mean that he had to leave his friend behind.

 

"Don't worry Killian, we will be seeing you again, don't fret about a situation that you know nothing about." The annoyance was practically dripping from the boy's voice.

 

"I will leave the island on one condition."

 

"And that would be?" Pan asked, finally letting his eyes fall on the pirate.

 

"Promise me. Promise me that you will never hurt him ever again. Promise me this Peter, that Felix will always be safe with you, that no harm will ever come to him."

......."I promise." Pan stated as Felix plunged his dagger into Wendy's heart. Her last dying breath leaving her mouth as her bloodied corpse was left to rot on the sandy shores of Neverland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this I have I think two more fics in this series and then it will be done. For people who were asking in the earlier fics if I was going to bring Henry into play, he will be in the last two. Hope you enjoy this and as always please comment, it's nice to hear feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for everyone leaving the lovely comments! I love getting them so please tell me what you think. I'm a little unsure how some people are taking to this series, so it's always great to know if you are liking it so far :) 
> 
> Oh and as you can probably tell, this will be two chapters so no worries it doesn't stop right here.


End file.
